Lock Down Make Up
by Tanas Bartowski
Summary: The 3XK has trapped Castle and Beckett together. They must huddle together for warmth and discover a diffrent kind of heat.


Disclaimer-I don't own Castle the series, or the characters.

This is my first M rated romantic scene between any two characters. Let me know how I did by Reading and Reviewing, Please!

* * *

**Lock down/Make up**

by: Tanas Bartowski

The door was bolted from the other side, they were trapped. Rick Castle gave Kate Beckett the stupid idea to go after the triple killer, before he killed another woman. He had talked her into being bait. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to listen to him. The triple killer had known it to be a trap, apparently from the start. Now they were freezing to death inside a meat locker.

"How could you get us into this mess?" Kate shouted at Castle, with a shiver.

"Me? You are the one who agreed to my terms, and you only do that to my good ideas. You didn't have to agree to this, I didn't force it on you!"

"Bull Shit! What was I suppose to do, let the triple killer roam free?" Kate pulled the blonde wig off of her head, throwing it to the ground.

"You could have come up with a plan of your own, but no, you can only steal my ideas and pass them off as your own." Castle too was becoming furious.

"If I call Montgomery right now, you're telling me that he won't think this was your idea."

"He won't...Wait. You have your cell phone on you?" Kate's tone calmed for a moment.

"I...yes, I think I do." Castle reached into his pockets, the escape from the cold air, gave his fingers new life. He found his phone in the lower recesses of his left pocket. "Got it." He said triumphantly. "Damn, no bars," his angered tone returned.

Kate walked up toward him, peering over his shoulder. "Try a high priority text message. They can sometimes go through."

"You know how to text?" He turned, touching his cheek to hers. They felt a burst of warmth between them. "Sorry," he said, quickly pulling away.

"It's okay, and of course I do. I've sent them before, do it all the time."

"I never have seen you."

Kate put her arms around herself, "Try it," she said in a shiver.

"Who should I call?"

"Ryan checks his phone more, try him."

"Okay," Castle text their situation and location to Detective Ryan. "Sent, do you think that it went through?"

"I don't know? I hope so."

"Me too." Castle shivered.

Kate blew into her hands, trying to warm them. "We are going to freeze to death in here in a few hours." She said calmly.

"Body heat!" Castle exclaimed.

"What?"

"Body heat. We need to strip and huddle together for warmth, covering ourselves with a blanket."

"First, I am not stripping in front of you and second, we have no blanket."

Castle shrugged and shivered. "Guess we freeze, then."

Kate debated for a moment, a loss of her modesty for survival didn't seem that heavy a price. It being Castle however, made here veer toward the negative aspect. She knew that he liked her. He asked her out during their first case together, and she rejected him. That was a mistake, because ever sense she had been tormented by the man. Although she had to admit, he was an effective crime solver.

"Okay Castle," she finally decided. "But you better not try any funny stuff."

Castle removed the light overcoat he had been wearing, then his shirt. Kate looked over at his chest, it was more muscular than she imagined it, he had the makings of six-pack abs, and pecks were harder than her previous boyfriends. He caught her looking at him, and gave her a smirk. She turned away quickly, hiding her embarrassment. She didn't dare look as he removed his pants.

It was time for her to start stripping as well, she turned around as she pulled off her shirt. Castle couldn't help but enjoy himself, it was a two way street, after all. Beckett had a beautiful body that Rick never saw as her partner. He often spent nights imagining her soft alabaster skin and the form of her curved figure. This was so much better than his imagination, this was the real Kate Beckett. She removed her pants and Castle could not help himself-

"So, a thong it is!" Castle blurted out.

"Castle!" Kate said annoyed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry, you know how it is, I can't help myself sometimes."

Once in her underwear, she walked over to him, hugging her chest to cover herself. "What now?" Kate asked nervously.

"Now he huddle together for warmth, we can use my coat to wrap around each other."

Kate kept her head down, not looking at him, not wanting his eyes to meet hers. They pressed their bodies together, Kate laid her head on Castle's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her covering her in his coat. His heart beat quickly against her chest, as her's did on his. He finally laid his head down over hers, protecting her completely.

"Castle, what about you?"

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"You have to be cold."

"I have you here to keep me warm, I'm fine."

Kate felt something rise against her, she wanted to hit him, but decided it was just human nature.

"Kate, If we don't make it out of this."

"Shut up Castle, we will."

"But if we don't, I want you to know...to know that I love you."

"Castle..."

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to say it out loud, once."

Kate was silent. She didn't know how to act. Her body chose for her. Kate's panties felt wet against Rick's leg. She stuck her head out of his coat and look up at his deep blue eyes. He looked down at her hazel eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, she kissed him.

Their tongues danced in a symphony of ecstasy. Castle's coat fell to the floor. Their bodies pressed together harder then before. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, falling into bliss. Rick kissed her neck, his hands moving closer to her breasts. Kate turned to have his throbbing manhood press against her back. She guided his hands to her breasts, giving him permission to touch them. Castle obliged with heat she had only read about. A moan escaped her lips as he brushed her nipples. Her nails dug into him, as she gave in. His hand traveled downstairs to inside of her panties, making her gasp. He maneuvered his fingers inside her, feeling the wetness that was Kate Beckett.

They lowered themselves to the cold floor, placing Rick's jacket below them. They removed everything that was between them, leaving only flesh. They tasted each other once they were on the ground. Kate put her hand onto Rick, guiding him into herself. They synched rhythm of motion, knowing one another well enough. Heat escalated, greater than either of them had felt before. The feeling was just right, like it was meant to be so. The bond seemed to last forever, until climax. They could no longer feel the cold, only each other, only love.

A sound came from behind the sealed door. Kate scrambled for her clothes, Rick followed her lead as he often did. They had barely become fully dressed when the door opened, reveling a squad of officers on the other side. They were safe.

Rich looked at Kate, and she back at him. They had returned to normal at least on the surface. Life would go on as normal. Nothing could make them forget that moment between them, they were partners, friends, in love.


End file.
